


Adrenaline

by neptune_scar



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptune_scar/pseuds/neptune_scar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats the rush of performing – well, nothing, except for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my absolute love for this pairing, as well as [this hot photoset on Tumblr](http://jackxybooboo.tumblr.com/post/101510259474/as-gellina-requested-toruka-in-mighty-long). Hope you enjoy! Any feedback is much appreciated <3

There were three things in life that Taka Morita was positively sure of: number one, he had the best job in the world; number two, food was the answer to almost any problem; and number three, his best friend and bandmate, Toru Yamashita, was probably gay.

Not that he was jumping to conclusions or anything, but if the warm mouth sucking, ardently, on his cock was anything to go by, then he had a pretty good hunch—

And, holy shit, did that mouth feel good.

“Toru…” The other man’s name seeped through Taka’s lips, a hushed plea against the whitewashed walls of his hotel room. They had just come back from performing a sold-out show at Yokohama Stadium that evening, and Toru had him pinned to the wall, the waistband of his black denim jeans just skimming the tops of his thighs. He could no longer feel the booming presence of the arena’s expansive sound system, the last reverberations having faded away, replaced now with the howling rush of blood in his ears.

The band had set out on a massive world tour, sharing their dynamic, high-spirited rock tunes with their beloved fans around the globe. When they had recorded their first song together years ago, neither of them would have thought that they would be playing concerts in sunny Buenos Aires, or starting killer mosh pits on the coveted ‘Warped Tour’. But here they were – rock stars, in every sense of the term, and living the dream. Whenever they sat together, huddled at rehearsal, and thought about it, it truly was amazing.

However, as thrilling as it was to tour the world and explore new cities – foot pedals, drum kits, and microphones in tow – it was even better when they got the chance to come back home, to the place where it all began. The fans in their native country of Japan were, especially, dear to them, and they couldn’t help but feel humbled by their continued love and support.

They had played at Yokohama Stadium in the past, and it was always a great honour to be invited back to the venue; some of music’s biggest acts had performed there, and the rock quartet definitely knew how to entertain a crowd. Although it may have seemed effortless once they took the stage, countless hours of preparation went into their live set. Getting ready for the big show meant more time in the rehearsal studio, more strumming out riffs, more banging out drum patterns, and more experimenting with vocal arrangements. Needless to say, it was a lot of hard work, but in the end, it was well worth it.

The show was incredible. A rising wave of fan cheers marked their entrance, mixed with the electric slam of guitars and shocks of bright colour. The supercharged atmosphere was intoxicating, a sonic fusion of light and sound, infusing them with surges of adrenaline.

They were still buzzing with energy, even as they stepped off the stage and were herded by two of their managers towards an awaiting van. The ride to their hotel was fairly short, yet the aftermath of the show was evident in their flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and sweat-slicked shirts sticking to their skin – for those that were still wearing shirts (their bassist, Ryota, seemed to be averse to them). Before long, hearty laughter filled the space, coupled with promises to “do it again”. Nothing compared to the rush of performing.

Well, nothing, except for  _this_. Toru’s mouth, hot and insistent, brought everything around Taka to a sudden halt. Prior to this, the vocalist had just discarded his t-shirt, thrown carelessly atop the chair by the window, and was rummaging through his suitcase by the far wall. He let out a small sigh of relief, for the room’s mild temperature offered a welcome contrast to his heated skin.

A sudden intrusion had disrupted his actions, catching him off-guard, and he quickly turned towards the source of the noise: his door had just flown open, and Taka recognized both the flash of blond hair and the familiar brooding face hidden underneath. Toru Yamashita had seemed somewhat agitated as he stood there, still wearing his stage clothes, and Taka frowned at this. Leaving his suitcase, the vocalist stood up straight and was about to head over to Toru when, at that moment, the taller male had shut the door, strode into the room, and began advancing towards the brunet, his footsteps determined and solid against the carpeted floor.

Taka hardly had the time to react, and before he knew it, Toru was in his proximity, crowding him against the wall, his height becoming even more apparent next to the shorter male. The guitarist’s gaze was dark and probing, and there was a distinct sort of energy around him, something enticing and electric. Taka looked up into Toru’s eyes, his breath caught in his chest – and that was when it all came rushing back to him. In those few seconds, Taka could feel them again: the beat of the drums, the aggressive guitar riffs, the deafening roar of the crowd. He could feel it – the air was thick and charged with it – and it tingled right down to his fingertips. Without willing himself to do so, the brunet found that his breaths had started to come out shallower, full lips parting slightly, as he stared back, wordlessly, at Toru.

He felt the guitarist’s hands reach up to cup the sides of his face, his fingers slightly calloused from years of perfecting his craft. And he said nothing, his eyes drooping to a close, when Toru leaned down and kissed him.

It was a deep kiss, a hungry kiss, Toru’s mouth hot and eager against the vocalist’s. His slick tongue, like livewire, slid up and against Taka’s, sending a jolt running up the base of the shorter male’s spine. The broad, hardened planes of Toru’s body were so close to him, and the rush was unlike anything Taka had ever experienced before. It was enlivening and warm, like the burning lights of the stage, and his head swam a little, dizzy from these newfound sensations. His hands felt their way up along Toru’s clothed chest and towards his neck, holding onto the blond as if to steady himself. He wanted to feel this energy.

A needy sigh left Taka’s mouth, colliding with Toru’s, and the taller male was all too greedy as he swallowed the warm rush of breath. And then Taka felt those hands, rough and reckless, begin to roam and wander down his body, pulling him closer. The guitarist’s touches were like shots of adrenaline, liquid fire upon his bare skin, and Taka couldn’t help himself, as he let out small whimpering noises, his hold onto the other male growing even more desperate, more dire.

Toru abruptly broke the kiss, a low growl sounding from the back of his throat, before latching his mouth onto the smooth, pale column of Taka’s neck. The shorter male took in a sharp gasp, as he felt the blond’s lips mark him with bruising kisses. Toru sucked, nipped, and bit along the sensitive skin – Taka’s body arching into him, helplessly, as he licked scorching tendrils down the other man’s neck. And Taka groaned as that tongue descended even further, leaving a heated trail down his chest towards a pert nipple.

A wanton moan broke through the vocalist’s lips, causing his head to loll back against the forgiving wall. He could feel Toru’s teeth close around the bud of flesh, nibbling on it, before sucking it into his mouth, hard and firm. As if on instinct, Taka’s fingers moved to bury themselves in the blond locks of the taller man's hair, pulling him towards his chest, craving the contact.

Without missing a beat, the guitarist continued on, descending downward, drawing Taka even further out of his resolve. He crouched slightly, lips moving in a taunting manner along the ridged planes of the brunet’s abdomen – while his skilled fingers made quick work of the button on Taka's jeans. The shorter male remained panting and breathless above him, grabbing selfishly at the other man’s shoulders, wanting to rip the black button-up shirt from his frame. He brought his eyes down towards the head of blond hair, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in anticipation.

Toru was fully crouched, now, with one knee bent and the other on the floor. His tongue dipped briefly into Taka’s navel, strong hands massaging the brunet’s hips, before he drew back, his face just mere inches from Taka's cock. It twitched against the confines of the too-tight denim, and Toru watched as it strained for release, a mischievous smirk on the edge of his mouth.

Like plucking a string, the taller male pulled on the zipper, the satisfying sound it made almost as resonant, if not more, than his treasured Les Paul guitar. He could feel Taka’s fingers digging into his shoulders, silently begging him to keep going. Slowly, he began to pull down Taka’s jeans, along with the fitted boxer briefs underneath – just grazing the tops of his thighs – and the vocalist’s cock sprang up, slapping hard against his abdomen. Toru tore his gaze from the reddened tip, gleaming with precum, to look up towards Taka, meeting the brunet’s clouded stare with a devilish glint in his eyes. As if to challenge him, Toru inched closer to the shorter male’s cock – his eyes never once leaving Taka’s – and darted his tongue out to lick along the underside of the hardened flesh.

"Fuck..." Taka hissed, throwing his head back, a broken whimper leaving him as he felt the blond’s tongue tease the slit. Toru lowered his gaze once more, and placed a kiss on the head of Taka’s weeping cock before licking the precum that smeared his lips. He then began to softly lap at the head, moistening it with his tongue – and he could feel Taka’s hips start to writhe, a strangled whisper of his name on the vocalist’s lips.

That tongue of his was wicked, almost cruel as he slithered it up the length of the shaft, his grip locking Taka in place against the wall. With a contented hum, he pulled back slightly and raised one of his hands to wrap around the slickened member, enjoying the heat pulsating off of the skin. Using subtle flicks of his wrist and presses of his thumb, he dragged the sensitive foreskin upwards, covering the head, then took it into his mouth and gave it a harsh suck. At this, the brunet let out a loud cry, his legs starting to quiver as his hands flew to grab at Toru’s head for support.

The guitarist released Taka’s cock from his mouth with an obscene pop, the foreskin stretching back into place. He dove in again, the frantic tug at his hair signaling him to move faster. And he willingly obliged, pressing down further – almost to the base – trapping Taka’s length in the warm, wet recesses of his mouth.

He hollowed his cheeks and began to pick up his speed, head bobbing up and down on the other male’s cock. Above him, he could hear the shorter man’s breath hitching, his cries desperate and wanton, Toru’s name like a filthy prayer upon his lips. It wasn’t too long before Taka’s cock was throbbing against Toru’s tongue, the vocalist’s fingers clutching at the blond tresses of his hair. It was all too much, and the guitarist could feel a rush, something like adrenaline, stir deep within him – and Toru moaned, the sound muffled against the hard shaft filling his mouth. The taller man began to suck harder, faster, his mouth pulsing feverishly around Taka.

The brunet was getting closer and closer to the edge, clinging onto Toru as the world narrowed down into searing heat and stifling pressure; it was too hot and felt too good. He keened and gasped, his words becoming more incoherent, babbling into one another – until, finally, he screamed as a surge wavered through his body, his cum spilling in thick hot spurts into Toru’s mouth.

The blond took his time swallowing it, letting the taste settle on his tongue, and drained the other male until he was lax and panting. Taka could barely stand, his legs threatening to give way beneath him, and he rested his head back against the wall, eyes closed and completely sated.

Once he was sure that he had taken in every last drop, Toru let the softening member slide from his mouth before rising up to his full height. He held Taka at his waist, strong arms holding him up and keeping him together, and ducked his head to leave a series of slow open-mouthed kisses along the shorter male’s neck. A nonsensical mumble flowed from the vocalist, and he moved – with as much energy as he could muster – to wrap his arms around the blond’s shoulders, pulling his body against him. Toru could feel warm puffs of air tickle his ear; the other man was still struggling to catch his breath. An amused smile crept across his face, a low rumble of “You okay?” landing upon Taka’s skin.

Taka shivered slightly at the sound of Toru’s voice and a soft smile brightened his features. “I’m more than okay,” he answered through a breathy chuckle, fingers carding idly through silken blond strands.

Toru’s smile grew bigger at that, stretching into a tender laugh, and he left one last kiss before raising his head from the warm crook of Taka’s neck. He then leaned down towards the vocalist’s plush lips, gently taking them between his. Taka hummed against his mouth – and parted his lips when Toru licked softly at his bottom lip, deepening the kiss. The brunet then took in a sharp breath in surprise, as he felt Toru suck fervently on his tongue before delving back into his mouth. It was like fire, the heat of him, and Taka didn’t know if he could ever get enough. His hold on the guitarist’s shirt grew tighter, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the thin black shirt.

“Hey, Toru?” The query is ragged in Taka’s throat, just above a whisper against the other man’s lips.

“Hmm?” was Toru’s reply, punctuated by a short nip at Taka’s bottom lip. The blond pulled back and looked at the shorter male with hooded eyes. He watched with interest as an impish smile appeared on Taka’s lips, wet and swollen, a devious thought brewing in the brunet’s mind:

“Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?”


End file.
